


Knight In Shining Armor [Logince}

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst/Fluff, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Rescue, Romance, Romantic Logince - Freeform, Saving, cute boys being oblivious, moxiety - Freeform, my cheesy writing, near-death, romantic moxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Suddenly his eyes were becoming incredibly heavy and hard to keep open and the throbbing pain was becoming far too intense. He willed himself fight to stay awake, not to drift off to a comforting slumber but to no avail, as he was lulled into a state of dreaming, the silence of his own mind outshining the screams of his terrified friends. Even Patton's sobs and Virgil's cries out were drowning out. Logan shaking him, trying desperately to wake him up, his screams of Roman's name did nothing. The last thing that Roman remember before passing out was the distant sound of ambulance sirens and then darkness.





	Knight In Shining Armor [Logince}

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N:) Here's a Logince human AU because I love this ship a little too much. There's side moxiety as well. Just some good 'ol angst to fluff. Comments and kudos are really appreciated you guys, I love to hear what you think. Enjoy.

Third Person P.O.V:

Roman's eyes had come open suddenly, his chest heaving as he coughed and sputtered, sitting upwards. His vision was blurred, hazy as he swiveled his head back and forth trying to figure out what in the world was going on. His head was spinning, feeling as if it had been covered in a fog; all memory of what had happened had been wiped clean. When his vision finally settled, and his painful coughing had ceased for the most he turned to see his friends hovering over him, their eyes glazed over with panic. Roman suddenly became aware of just how much his head was pounding and though he was becoming conscious of his surroundings, his pain searing.

Patton was standing beside Virgil, clinging tightly to the emo's arm, so tightly that he could see his knuckles turning white, warm tears running down his reddened freckle-smattered cheeks. He looked so distraught, his form shaking while Virgil had intense fear written all over his face as he held close to his husband, with his hand tightly gripping his cell phone. And then there was Logan. Logan was crouched right beside him, trembling, god actually trembling with his hand ghosting over Roman's shoulder, before gripping him firmly. Logan's hand was shaking terribly.

"Oh, thank god. Roman, Roman are you alright? Y-you hit your head and you sank to the bottom so, so quickly. I barely h-had time to jump in and get you. Fuck, y-you weren't breathing. Y-you were just lying there, so still. I had to g-give you CPR, but you weren't responding for so long. I – I thought you were gone. Jesus, Roman, I thought you'd died." Roman could see the tears welling behind Logan's eyes now and the distress on his face. He tried to speak, to ask a question, to test out his voice and ease his friends' frazzled nerves but all that came out was another strangled cough.

"I-I called 911, Ro. They'll be here any time now," Virgil spoke through stuttered words, giving Patton's hand a reassuring squeeze as he was still crying terribly hard, sobbing as he looked at Roman who'd laid back against the concrete, his head swimming with jumbled thoughts and throbbing immensely. "Hang in there, dude. C-come on." Roman wanted to rise to his feet and walk to wrap his arms around Patton and hug him tight, to assure him that he was alright, and everything was going to be okay. He wanted to give Virgil's shoulder a squeeze and tell the anxious emo not to worry so much and that he was just fine. He wanted to ruffle Logan's meticulously perfectly styled hair and warn him that, for a moment, it seemed like he was getting a little more emotional than usual. That it wasn't a good look on him. There was a lot that Roman wanted to do, but in his moment of weakness, he wasn't able.

Because suddenly his eyes were becoming incredibly heavy and hard to keep open and the throbbing pain was becoming far too intense. He willed himself fight to stay awake, not to drift off to a comforting slumber but to no avail, as he was lulled into a state of dreaming, the silence of his own mind outshining the screams of his terrified friends. Even Patton's sobs and Virgil's cries out were drowning out. Logan shaking him, trying desperately to wake him up, his screams of Roman's name did nothing. The last thing that Roman remember before passing out was the distant sound of ambulance sirens and then darkness.

=+=

When Roman woke up again he was no longer laying on his back on the concrete of Virgil and Patton's home, there was no longer the strong scent of chlorine or the sound of the pool filter. He was in a stark white room, no longer clad in his sash-red swim-trunks but rather a pale blue hospital gown. There was an IV stuck in his arm and he was propped up in a bed with paper thin scratchy sheets. A monitor was hooked up to him to track his heartbeat that rose and fell with steady thu-thumps that with each fleeting second were becoming anxiously faster than the last. He sat upwards, his eyes darting around the room, his headache much duller than it had been before but still present. His eyes suddenly landed on Patton and Virgil sitting in adjacent chairs beside his bed, his breath catching as he thought back to the blurred image of Patton sobbing against his husband who was now asleep against his shoulder.

When Patton realized that Roman had awakened he let out a loud and excitable gasp, reaching to shake Virgil by the shoulder until he groaned groggily, his eyes fluttering open.

 

"Virge, honey wake up! He's awake! Roman's awake!" Virgil's mouth made the shape of an 'O' as he realized the magnitude of the situation, Patton scampering out of his chair and to Roman's side, lowering to his knees and grabbing softly for Roman's hands, his hazel eyes wide and teary once again. Virgil could certainly awaken in hurry, though Roman attributed that to his fight-or-flight reflexes. "Oh Ro, we were so worried! The doctor said you'd wake up soon, a-and I knew you would, but I was so afraid! How are you feeling?" Patton spoke quickly, excitedly as tears of relief rather than sadness came tumbling down his face. The man really was a whirlwind of emotions.

"I ... I think I-I'm alright," Roman said honestly, his voice hoarse and grating. He still hadn't fully been filled in on what was going on or what had happened for that matter. But with Patton nuzzling against his hand – the one void of the IV – and sounding so concerned about him was making him feel a little less uneasy, not that he enjoyed being the one in peril. He would much prefer to not be the one in the hospital bed, but that wasn't exactly his choice now was it?

"You gave us quite a scare there, sir-sings-a-lot," Virgil mussed, rising from his chair and standing at Roman's bedside. Patton continued to cry, holding tight to Roman's hand.

"Hey, padre. I'm okay. You don't need to worry. Dry your eyes, puffball," he said, swiping hand underneath Patton's glasses and wiping the tears away. Though his throat and head were in slight pain, Roman didn't feel all that terrible, the muddled memories of what had gone on earlier in the day hard to fathom.

"We've just been so concerned for you, kiddo," he said sniffling softly, "Sorry, I just get so worked up." Roman frowned, noticing Virgil rubbing circles into his husbands' tense shoulder.

"That's just fine, Patton but ... what happened?" Roman piped up after a pregnant pause, looking intently at his friends, "I know we went swimming at your guys' place ... and we were going to go out to eat later... and I was on the diving board. But, after that I - I don't remember." There was another layoff of speech, Patton, and Virgil eyeing each other carefully before Virgil spoke up.

"You hit your head on the diving board," he explained, "Just bonked it when you jumped a little funny and you were down and out. You passed out and –," he swallowed, pausing a moment before continuing, "– you were drowning. Before Pat and I could move Logan dove in after you. God, I've never seen him move so fast in my life. He hauled your ass back up to the surface and had to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and CPR while I called 911. We were all really scared, Roman. Logan kept at it and without him – Jesus, I don't even want to think what could have happened."

"Virgil and I are taking out the diving board first thing next week," Patton interjected, his voice strangely solemn.

"Oh, Pat, you don't need to go to all that trouble, I –."

"Nonsense," he interrupted, "It was a hazard from the start and it was only a matter of time before something went wrong. Honestly, I partially blame myself ..."

"Now, Patton, baby, don't talk that way. It's no one's fault for what happened, okay? What matters is that Roman's alright," Virgil said, giving Patton a look of reassurance. He sighed, nodding against his husband.

"Thanks, V. Love you, honey," Patton responded, smacking a quick kiss onto Virgil's cheek, a rather sweet sight, not that their constant affection couldn't be a bit in Roman's face at times.

"Love you too, Pat," Virgil muttered back, a crack of a smile spreading across his face before it disappeared as he looked back towards Roman.

"Seriously, we're getting rid of it, though. Pat's right; it's a hazard and we don't want an accident like that happening again, if not for your peace of mind, then ours." Roman nodded understandingly.

"I see. That's for the best, then, I suppose." The married couple nodded in agreement and Roman sighed, carding a hand through his hair. "So ... Logan ... rescued me?" Roman's voice was cautiously quiet, far more unsteady than the usually confident air it held. He spoke slowly, almost sounding confused. It wasn't that he didn't think Logan was capable of such a saving – he was incredibly smart after all, but it just hadn't been something he'd imagine happening. In all honesty, Roman was the one who desired to be the savior of others, especially Logan.

He didn't really know when it had begun, because if he was honest he was sure that he had been ignoring it for a long time, but Roman had the hots for Logan. Bad. He was just about as shocked as you can be when he finally came to terms with his infatuation, not understanding it at first. Because Logan just wasn't Roman's type at all. The pair, though good friends, butted heads on issues quite frequently, arguing on a number of things. Logan didn't have his flair for the dramatic, didn't even appreciate the theatre for Christ's sake! And he was rather stiff and always had his nose stuck in a book. No, he wouldn't do, not for Roman.

And yet ... despite his best efforts, with time Logan was beginning to change in the fanciful man's eyes. He began to notice just how striking he was when he swept his hair back, the way he was so well put together. His vocabulary, though sometimes rather robotic, was breathtakingly intelligent. More often than not he was finding himself getting lost in those deep brown eyes or catching himself allowing Logan to ramble on and on about outer space. With each passing day, he found himself becoming more and more enraptured by Logan, more needing of him. And with this, he was growing, as he saw it, rather pathetic. Though it was irrational, his pinning must have appeared rather foolish. Virgil seemed to think so, constantly pointing it out to him. He knew his friend wasn't trying to be cruel, or at least not too much, but it still hurt knowing how he must have looked practically drooling over Logan. He wanted to clear the thoughts from his head and go back to how it used to be, a fulfilling friendship that had taken time to get to where it was. Things were stable, good, and now his damned conflicting emotions were ruining everything.

Virgil knew, obviously, but as did Patton, meaning he was painfully unmistakable his feeling where to everyone. Except for one person: Logan. The actual man he was falling for still seemed completely unphased by the fact that Roman was acting like a complete dunce. At times Roman thought that perhaps he was ignoring his behavior, deeming it ridiculously unprofessional – but when he really got down to it, he was fairly sure Logan hadn't even noticed. How that was, he couldn't quite deduce, but regardless it was further proof to him that there was not a chance in the world that he could possibly harbor the same feelings. Justly, Roman had come to the conclusion that though it hurt, he could contain himself enough to continue being his companion. It would be better to have him in his life as a friend rather than not at all, that much was certain. Even so ... it was hard, and the fact that Logan, dear sweet serious Logan, without an ounce of hesitance had dove into the water and drug him back to the surface where he had done everything to preserve his life was simply ... remarkable by all accounts and tugged at his heartstrings and took his breath away far more than he'd like to admit to. Roman was smitten, positively smitten.

"He sure did!" Patton spoke, sounding extremely excited, "He just threw himself in the water and saved you! Oh, kiddo, I'm so proud of him, he did so well! I was so, so worried you wouldn't be alright but there he was an, well, gosh he made sure you'd be okay."

"Wow, that was very ... courageous of him. Where ... where has Logan gone off to, then? On his own adventures, I suppose. Off to read one of his insistently boring books or partake in some grueling experiment? Doesn't surprise me in the least bit." Roman's voice wavered uncertainly, enough to alarm Patton and Virgil almost as much as it alarmed himself. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, he seldom ever did. His tone could be barking and cruel to anyone, really, and oftentimes he feared perhaps he'd scare people away with his temper. Patton and Virgil still where though, and he could never ever express how thankful he was for that. But was Logan still around? Perhaps he'd finally come to his senses and realized that Roman was no good, no good at all and he had –

"No. No, not at all," Patton intervened, his voice refuging more than a bit of concern as he eyed Roman carefully, "He just went to get some dinner. It's a bit late you know, kiddo?" Roman had to force himself not to breathe out a sigh of relief because he was here, by god he was still here! He'd stayed, he'd stayed to check in on Roman. That felt ... unbelievably alleviating.

"Oh – oh I see. Did you, or – erm – did he say he was going to pop in? If he doesn't want to, that's fine. No trouble, I get it it's just –."

"Ro, you gotta calm down, bud," Virgil interjected carefully, narrowing his eyes at his friend lying in the hospital bed. Roman looked away, sighing deeply. Jesus, he really hadn't been feeling himself today, though considering the circumstances he figured it would be forgivable. He felt a hand settle on the ball of his shoulder, making him flinch. "He said he was going to check in on you in a few okay? Don't get do worked up." Roman made a sound of offense.

"I'm not worked up. I'm perfectly and completely fine. Never better," Roman chided, not exactly sounding the most convincing. Virgil sighed.

"Right," Virgil said with a dramatic eye-roll, "Keep in mind you're lying in a hospital bed right now. Wouldn't call that "completely fine", but that's just me."

"Whatever," Roman responded with a deep sigh, "I'm fine now though, aren't I? Right as rain?"

"Ro, kiddo, I can hear from your voice that your throat must hurt, doesn't it?" Roman bit his lip, looking away. "That's what I thought. You must've taken in a lot of water, you were coughing something fierce when Logan pulled you out. How's your head, hon?" Roman was about to say "fine", to fib and excuse himself from any further discussion on the matter but Patton was staring him down, glaring him an almost disappointed fatherly look that nonverbally told him to fess up and be truthful. Damn, that Patton could be assertive when he desired to be!

"It still smarts a bit, Pat, but I'll be just wonderful soon, I just know I will. How's about you two bust me out of this dreadfully depressing joint, eh?" He asked eagerly, looking between Patton and Virgil with hopeful eyes, "I don't need to be here any longer, why I'll be as fit as a fiddle by the end of the night, I'm sure of it!"

"Now Roman –."

"Oh poppycock, Patton, there's no reason to keep me here ensnared in this prison cell of a room! It's positively suffocating me; can you not see??" Roman spoke in a drawn-out, dramatic fashion, wavering his arms as if he was giving a theatrical performance in some play which, sometimes, was just how Roman spoke.

"Ro, dude, you've been awake for like five minutes. Calm your ass down."

"Not so harsh, dear," Patton spoke gingerly, earning a mere eye-roll from his husband. It was more than a little apparent that Roman needed some sense knocked into him and if he hadn't been laying in a hospital bed, Virgil might have been the one to deliver it. It looked like verbally was the current way to go about it.

"Well! I never," Roman spat, covering a hand over his chest in just about the most dramatic way possible, "How dare you be so – so cruel? Especially when I am ailing. I am simply shocked," he stated, sounding not even the least bit shocked.

"Ah, but I thought you were "right as rain"?" Virgil queried with a smirk, using his fingers to display air quotes that earned a defeated sigh from his friend.

"Oh whatever, Charlie Frown," Roman huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ro, kiddo, the doctors just wanted to keep you overnight for observation. Yes, they said you'd be just fine, but you passed out twice and that gave us an awful good fright, so they want to make sure you're in tip-top shape before sending you home. But in the morning when you're discharged we'll come and get you and grab some breakfast. How's that sound?" Roman let out a lengthy side before nodding with an eye roll for good measure.

"Yes, well I suppose that will be tolerable ..." he grumbled uneasily. "How do I look then? Positively ghastly, I'm sure," he huffed, exasperated and feeling rather low. Patton and Virgil shared a look, pretending not to be aware of the fact that Roman was trying to look good for Logan who was due to arrive at any time now.

"You're a bit pale, Ro, but still as handsome as ever!" Patton encouraged happily, smiling wide. Virgil bit back the urge to bark out "Yeah, almost as pale as me", deciding against it. No use in further bruising the drama queen's ego, he'd decided. Roman reached for his phone that had been set beside him in bed, flipping to the camera and grimacing at the man staring back at him, looking, much as he'd suspected. Rather grim indeed.

"Goodness, I look like some sort of evil villain!" he shrieked, defeatedly, holding a hand to his forehead as if he was about to swoon.

"No, you don't! You're beautiful!" Patton was quick to swoop in with the compliment while Virgil took a different approach.

"Well, you did sort of almost die today. Don't know what you were expecting." Patton swatted Virgil's shoulder.

"Be nice, Virge. He's concerned."

"Yeah, and I'm concerned for my sanity ..." the emo grumbled under his breath, shaking his head.

"You look just fine, Ro. That's a promise, Logan won't mind if you look a little tired." Before he could even think about what he was saying, clamping a hand over his mouth the moment the words have escaped. Roman let out a gasp, wide eyes staring at Patton while Virgil was attempting (and failing) to keep from laughing.

"W-why would I care if Logan minded? I don't!" He defended, his voice cracking on the "don't". He was rattled with insult as Patton, dear sweet lovable Patton, had just accused him of being self-conscious about how he looked for Logan. What a dishonor!

"What is it that you care about me minding?" Suddenly Roman's head was snapping in the direction in the introduction of a new voice in the conversation. Logan. He felt himself gulp, his face turning a damn shocking red as he ran a hand through his hair that he "didn't" care about to fix it. The married couple grinning knowingly, Patton still a little upset with himself for adjudicating Roman.

"Oh, it's nothing, Lo," Virgil said rising to his feet and grasping for Patton's hand, bringing him up with him. "Pat and I were just going to go get ourselves some dinner, right babe?" Patton blinked, confused for a moment because no they weren't until it had taken its moment to click and he nodded, a little too enthusiastically.

"Uh – yes. Yes, we were about to do just that right now," he said, grasping for his husband's hand tightly, perhaps a little too tightly while trying his very best to be discreet. Patton never could will himself to lie, not even when it was for a good cause, so he wasn't exactly a convincing actor when forced to do so. Virgil and Roman let out a shared sigh as Patton tried to keep from explaining any further, exiting the room as Logan wished them a confused farewell before turning back to Roman.

"Salutations, Roman. It appears Virgil and Patton were telling quite a lie back there and do not intend on going to get something to eat. Do you know what it is that they were disguising beforehand?" Logan inquired, sitting himself down in the seat across from Roman, whose face had been an embarrassingly bright tinge of red since he'd seen Logan walk in.

"Not a clue, Microsoft Nerd," Roman lied, hoping very dearly that he sounded believable. Once he'd finally gotten a good look at Logan, though, he was stricken with surprise. For one of the first times not counting some rare strange exceptions, Logan looked completely wrought with emotion. There was a glimmer in his eyes, one that had almost never been present before and his face was wrinkled into worry lines, his lips pulled into a discontent frown as he stared at Roman. His eyes were wide and sad and god – he hardly recognized him this way. It was ... strangely endearing, seeing him care so much about anything, care so much about him. Simultaneously, though it was difficult, considering Roman's strong dislike of playing the victim.

"So ..." Logan spoke after an extensive moment of silence, clearing his throat, "How are you feeling?" In all honesty, Roman had to hold back a gasp hearing the amount of pure concern in his voice. Was this really the Logan he'd come to know and love? Who'd died and replaced his lovable socially awkward nerd with this heap of feelings? And, by God, why didn't he mind it???

"I'm doing alright, much better," Roman spoke, trying to sound unaffected by how touched he was that Logan had been so heroic as well as hoping his voice has lost at least some of its gruffness he'd woken up with. Logan nodded understandingly.

"That is most pleasant news. I am satisfied that you are feeling improved and that you are steadily regaining your health. It would be most unfortunate if you had fallen ill or something ... had... Had gone wrong ..." Logan trailed off, his voice, though only momentarily, wavering as he sounded the most genuinely frightened that Roman had ever heard. The tone chilled him to his very core.

"You saved me," Roman blurted, suddenly. He was sure it had taken Logan off-guard because he noticed his grip on the armrest of the chair and his eyes widening behind his glasses. His mouth hung open a moment, a look of almost pride on his face that was mixed with a certain confusion, though he couldn't be sure as to why.

"I – well I suppose you could phrase it like that. All I did was not allow you to die." The words were honest with a fierce brutality, not truly shocking to Roman coming from Logan, but ever-present at the moment nonetheless.

"No, no that isn't it," Roman swallowed, "Because not just anyone would do that. Could do that. You rescued me – Logan you-you're my hero." Logan's face was suddenly beat-red as he rose from his chair, slowly but surely creeping towards Roman's bedside, crouching beside him, folding his hands on the bed staying incredibly close to Roman and even so incredibly far away.

"Roman ... Roman you don't need to speak this way. I know that you rather enjoy fed into your fantasies and dramatics but now is not the time. Truly, it was nothing and ... and I would do it again and again if I needed to." In a matter of moments, they'd spoken so freely, so without boundaries. Because that was the moment that they were in, when something so profoundly dramatic having happened, there no longer seemed a reason to hide anything. It was almost as if they physically couldn't; it was paining both of them just now.

"Logan, don't you get it? You saved me, that's what you did. I could have died, and you kept that from happening. You are my rescuer, my knight in shining armor. Whatever you want to call it, that's what you are to me. And it's driving me insane!" Roman's voice had suddenly become a shout, Logan flinching at the sound.

"Roman I –."

"No, no you don't get to interrupt me now. I should let you, what with you saving my life and all, but I can be cruel and so I will." Logan blinked, feeling his heart rate quicken. He realized suddenly that he'd been trembling since the moment he walked into the room; no, he'd been trembling since it had happened to begin with. Logan's breath caught in his throat as he felt Roman reach for his hand, lacing their fingers together. He was shaking too. "Logan ..." he said, his voice softening as their eye-contact was suddenly piercing, "Logan I've always wanted to be the one to save you. I ... I don't know what from, but I... I just wanted to be someone who you could find heroic. I suppose that's something I've wanted for a long time. I don't know. But it wasn't me – you switched things up on me, damn you, Lo. Because you saved me and now ..." Roman squeezed his eyes shut, his grip on Logan's hand only tightening.

"Roman? Roman, are you quite alright? Is something the matter? Please, I don't understand," Logan spoke quickly, almost in apparent fear.

"... now I'm even more helpless for you. What kind of a sick joke is that, hm?" Logan felt his chest tighten and breath shorten. His mind ran in circles, confusion running rampant.

"Ro, I-I don't u-understand." There was a tremor in Logan's voice, a shiver down his spine.

"Love," Roman practically spat, "Fuck, I love you, Logan. S-so much more than I ever thought that I could and now you've gone and become a hero. But the problem is, you've always been my hero. Always. Even when I didn't know it was so, it was. And I-I'm sorry, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say but I love you. I've tried to ignore it, really, I have, but I guess the heart wants what it fucking wants! I'm so sorry that I'm doing this ... you don't deserve this, you deserve so much better. I never m-meant for this. You have to understand that –."

"Stop it." Logan's words cut through like a searing knife, leaving Roman close to tears as he finally made eye contact with Logan, fearing every second of it. Logan rose an almost accusing finger, "Y-you stop that right now. D-don't speak so poorly of yourself, do you hear me?"

"L-Logan ..."

"Roman, do you even fathom how terrified I've been today? Pulling you out of that water, a-and you were so still. Like a corpse. And freezing, f-freezing cold. And I kept pushing o-on your chest and trying so hard to get you t-to breath. And even w-when you started coughing and wheezing you s-still managed to pass o-out again. Y-you could've died, believe me, I know you could have. I ... I don't think I've ever seen so fucking terrified in my entire life. Do you understand that?" Suddenly Logan was no longer rigid and leaning upwards to clasp Roman into an awkward hug, making sure to be gentle whilst also cradling Roman so tenderly and being mindful of the IV.

"I ... Logan ..." Roman felt as if his voice had been stolen by some sea-witch, the only problem was he wasn't getting anything in return. His body trembled as Logan spoke with such intensity, sounding positively terrified. There was so much Roman wished he could say or at the least bit think of but if there even was a thought of any importance the words had since died on his tongue. Because Logan was speaking about it with such pain in his voice, holding him in his arms. Without it being over the fact that he very well could have perished, this moment felt so unbelievably dream-like. But in other ways, he was aware of the fact that it could turn nightmarish. Because he'd confessed to feelings that had been building up inside of himself for god knows how long. He'd admitted to something that he could never take back, and something he hadn't even planned on saying to begin with. It had just sort of slipped.

"Roman, I ... I don't know how I would be able to continue on without you. I know that it is highly illogical to think that even with time I would not learn the coping skills to allow me to move on with my life, but truly, I don't think that I would be able to. I'm not that strong. So, don't let me ever catch you speaking that way about yourself. You aren't cruel or undeserving of anything and I couldn't be more pleased that I've got you in my life. You're so incredible, Roman, and everyone sees it. Jesus, up until just now I thought you saw it too, but I don't think you do and that ... that is difficult to stomach."

"Y-you're getting really sappy on me, Mycroft Nerd. I-I didn't take you as the type." Logan shook his head, nonverbally dispelling any chance of allowing Roman to change the topic. This was serious business, some of the most serious that he was being forced to deal with.

"I – I know I'm not as in tune with my emotions as most people should be ... and I also am aware that in many ways that is a hinder to me," Logan spoke, burying his face in Roman's hair as he held him tightly, "... but I'm going to try my hardest to allow this to come out as correctly as I can manage." He pulled away enough to meet Roman's eyes, shimmering with tears that had yet to be spilled. He sat on his knees beside Roman, their hands once again clasped together.

"For a great deal of time, I foolishly believed that we'd never be able to connect on anything. I really didn't think we'd be able to be so much as acquaintances, if even that. You were so brash and bold, so involved in theatrics that I figured we were from different worlds. I didn't think we could connect ... but then, when we did I was positively astonished. That's really the only word that I believe holds enough magnitude. It took time but through perseverance and the hypothesis that we might actually find a way to get along. We became friends, real friends that is who desired each other’s company and it was astounding. That was something that I was sure I would grow increasingly found of, which I did but then … something changed.” Roman blinked, in turn blinking away tears, confusion setting in.

“What … what changed?”

"I think I did," Logan said, his voice becoming gentler, "I really don't know when it began, I'd repressed it a great deal but I ... I began developing feelings for you." Roman's heart clenched, a shaky gasp escaping his lips as his mind ran in circles.

"Y-you did?"

"Yes," Logan sighed deeply, his grip on Roman's hand tightening as he continued, "A-and I know that I should have told you, o-or at the very least kept myself from believing that it wasn't true. But damn it, Roman I ... I have such strong feeling for you, feelings I'm barely beginning to scratch the surface of and in all honesty, I believe they've been present for years. I've been unaware for most of it but I'm not now a-and... Roman, I'm in love with you. I didn't ever think I'd fall in love with anyone, I didn't really think I was capable but it's you. I-it's you." A tear slid down Roman's check, his composure having been swept away as Logan held his hand, speaking with words he didn't ever believe Logan would actually say.

"L-Logan, y-you're serious?" Logan nodded firmly, without hesitance, trying his hardest to soldier on without breaking down.

"I-I am. Roman, you mean the world to me a-and the fact that you're here and you're alright is more reassuring than anything. I-I apologize for my babbling, perhaps I got a little carried away," Logan said, a nervous smile, though small, on his face.

"N-no not at all! L-Logan that was beautiful," Roman sniffled, feeling as if his heart was going to melt. His headache and the tribulations of the day had since been forgotten as their eyes were locked, Roman's heart beating incredibly fast. 

"W-well, since I'm a-already not really acting myself," Logan stuttered out, "W-would you p-permit me, i-if you wish, that is, I do not intend to p-pressure you into anything, to kiss you?" Roman snuffled before smiling widely, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, nerd," he said, dismissing Logan's and his own nerves altogether. With that seal of approval, Logan leaned forward, resting his hands on the sides of Roman's face before shutting his eyes and connecting their lips. In all of Logan's seriousness and dependence on scientific fact, he still positively certain he felt sparks fly. Because saving Roman from drowning now meant he was drowning in his own emotions, more emotions than he knew that his body could contain.

It felt as if a war had ended and there was now a time of peace, perhaps the war being the pair's repression and foolish belief the other couldn't feel the same. Logan hadn't been the only oblivious one, and now it felt like they were making up for lost time. Patton and Virgil kept their distance for a while, knowing confessions were bound to occur just judging by the look that had been plastered to Logan's face when he'd walked in. It had been a long time coming, really. 

Roman and Logan spoke of a great many things in that evening, love confessions as well as inner turmoils. In the heat of the moment, all had been revealed, their feelings and flaws being laid out for the other to see. It was so strangely beautiful, a budding relationship that was certain to go far from here. One thing that was positively certain was the fact that Roman would never feel safer than he now did in the presence of his knight in shining armor.

=+=


End file.
